


Deny until you can't

by dragdragdragon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry taking care of Len, Fluff, Len being a terrible sick patient, Lisa is over Len lying to himself, M/M, Not Beta'd, Sick!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, you big baby. You need to rest,” Lisa said as she gingerly poked Len with her gloved hand.</p><p>“What are you talkin’ about. We’ve got a heist to plan,” Len said, with a pointed glare as he carefully knocked Lisa’s finger off of him. He turned to look back at the blueprints in front of him and sneezed violently.</p><p>“And what was that?” Lisa said.</p><p>“Nuthin,” Len said, sniffing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny until you can't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashinoha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashinoha/gifts).



> This is for the lovely [kashinoha](http://kashinoha.tumblr.com/). I hope you feel better, darling! <3 Get better soon!

“C’mon, you big baby. You need to rest,” Lisa said as she gingerly poked Len with her gloved hand.

 

“What are you talkin’ about. We’ve got a heist to plan,” Len said, with a pointed glare as he carefully knocked Lisa’s finger off of him. He turned to look back at the blueprints in front of him and sneezed violently.

 

“And what was that?” Lisa said.

 

“Nuthin,” Len said, sniffing.

 

“At the very least take the plans with you to bed. I’m not getting sick, because you won’t get off your high horse and admit that you are,” Lisa said.

 

“I’m not,” Len said, suppressing a shiver. “I’ve got to make sure all the details are right. We’re going head to head with the Flash, and I’m not going to let a little cold push us back.”

 

“Whatever you say, jerk,” Lisa said, turning her heel to walk out.

 

“Trainwreck!” Len tried to call out, but it came out as a cough. _Damnit, Lise._

 

\----------------------

 

“Don’t be a dummy!” Lisa said. Her voice rang with laughter as she ran off with the goods. As planned, Len stayed behind to distract the Flash.

 

Len glared at her before pulling out his Cold gun and bracing himself for the incoming blast of Barry’s speed.

 

Barry decked in red flashed in just as Len predicted and skidded to a stop.

 

“What are you stealing now, Snart?” Barry demanded.

 

“You’re too late, Barry,” Len said.

 

Barry, in a blink of an eye, disappeared for a second and reappeared with the gold ring in hand. He had sniped it from Len’s pocket without Len lifting a single finger to stop him. Len shivered in shock. He was usually so good at noticing Barry’s powers, recognizing the change in the air when Barry arrived behind him. How did he miss Barry pickpocketing?

 

“Are you talking about this?” Barry said, smug.

 

“Like I said, you’re too-” Len started to say, before erupting in coughs that shook his body and made him feel like he was choking on air.

 

“Like-” Len tried again, before bracing himself against his knees and allowing the fit of coughs to overtake him.

 

Len felt a blast of air as Barry placed his hand on Len’s shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?” Barry asked, concerned.

 

Len looked at the hand on his shoulder in contempt. “Yes!” he said, breathless from the coughing.

 

Len turned his head the opposite direction of Barry and sneezed, causing his body to tremor under Barry’s hand.

 

“That’s it. I’m taking you to Star Labs unless you give me your address,” Barry said, rubbing it in on how healthy he was. _Fucking Flash._

 

“I’m f-f-. Achooo!” Len said.

 

“Sure. I’m giving you a count of three. One. Two-”

 

“58 Gold. Apartment 203,” Len grumbled, pushing to stand up straight. His eyes were watering from sneezing so violently and he felt as if the room suddenly became a freezer. His body was failing him.

 

Barry scooped Len up in bridal style and before he could protest, he was tucked into his soft heavenly bed with his shoes and coat off.

 

Barry was gone and Len let out a sigh of relief. His nemesis knowing where he lived was horrible enough, but knowing the ins and outs of his home was worse. He feverishly willed himself to remember to move locations, _again_.

 

Five seconds later, Barry was back with a glass of water.

 

“Not cool,” Len mumbled as Barry ushered Len to sit up. Barry handed him the glass and two large blue liquid pills that looked like Nyquil.

 

“Take this and I’ll get out of your hair,” Barry said with a slight frown.

 

Len gave Barry the coldest glare he could possible give in his condition as he popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed. It made Barry smile softly which was the exact opposite of the fear Len was trying to instill. Len was a criminal, not a sickly creature that Barry should pity.

 

“Go,” Len rasped, crossing his arms. “And don’t you dare breathe to another soul my address.”

 

“Will Lisa be checking in on you?” Barry asked.

 

“Pfff. She knows better.”

 

“For real? You’re unbelievable.” Barry snorted.

 

Len huffed as he watched Barry speed away.

 

\----------------------

 

Len woke up to noise in the kitchen. His head was pounding and the pressure against his chest had not lessen since the last time he was awake. He could barely breathe; his nose was stuffed painfully. Still, he slumped into the bed to grab the gun he hid underneath his mattress.

 

Len stumbled out of the bedroom and walked into the hallway wall, dizzy from the assertion. It created a large enough noise that the commotion in the kitchen stopped. He lifted the gun, ready to face off any intruder stupid enough to take on Captain Cold, even at his weakest.

 

Barry Allen, wearing the Frozen apron Lisa had gotten Len as joke, stood in front of Len with a look of surprise that instantly transformed into a puppy face frown.

 

“You should be in bed!” Barry said, completely ignoring the gun in Len’s hand.

 

Len sighed, dropping his arm down. “I don’t have to be anywhere. What-” He broke into stomach heaving coughs as he pressed his face against the coolness of the drywall.

 

“Whad you doin’ here?” Len finished saying with a slur. Shit, he’s a mess.

 

Barry was suddenly in front of Len’s unfocused eyes. His forehead was wrinkled with worry and it caused a pain in Len’s chest to erupt at the thought of anyone besides Lisa and Mick worrying about _him_.

 

“I got some of my mom’s chicken noodle on the stove. Do you want it on the couch or in bed?” Barry asked in a soft tone as if afraid to spook Len.

 

Len looked at Barry suspiciously. “Only if you have some first. But couch will have to do.”

 

Barry laughed, sudden bright like a morning bird chirping. “Pinky promise. Now, let me get you to your couch.”

 

Len blinked, feeling a rush of air. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the soft pleather couch sans gun, and his shoulders covered by a soft wool knitted blanket (something his mother knitted eons ago) that he kept under the coffee table.

 

Len blinked again and a warm bowl of delicious looking soup was in his hands. He looked up to find Barry already digging into his own bowl. Len took a cautious sip and he was immediately taken back to the last time he was sick and his mother was alive. Len hadn’t felt that way in a long time, hadn’t felt homesick in so long.

 

“I guess I am under the weather,” Len said, quietly as a thank you.

 

“You're welcome,” Barry said with a small smile, before turning back to his food.

 

\----------------------

 

(They would sit there in quiet companionship for the rest of the meal. Barry would leave wishing Len to get well soon, and reminds him there’s chicken noodle leftover in the fridge.

 

When Lisa does risk visiting, she smiles knowingly while helping herself to Barry’s wonder soup.

 

“Knew Flash always saves the day,” Lisa says with her mouth full.

 

Len scowls at her; his cheeks flushed from the illness and not from blushing.

 

If Len is more careful and protective over Barry in their next encounter, that is nobody’s business, but his.)


End file.
